In Japanese Patent No. 4570139, anchor bolts are anchored to a concrete foundation, a base plate is fixed to the anchor bolts at insertion holes, and a column member is fixed to an upper side of the base plate. The column member is configured from H-section steel integrally provided with flanges at both width direction sides of a web.
On the opposite side of the respective flanges to the web, there is a uniform distance in the web width direction to the respective flange from each of the anchor bolts and each of the insertion holes.